Sentimientos confusos
by bigirlsdontcry
Summary: Santana siempre había estado enamorada de su mejor amiga Brittany pero puede que algo cambie cuando una de sus compañeras le confiese sus sentimientos...
1. Chapter 1

Buenas! Me apetecía escribir algo sobre Quinntana y aquí está. Puede que sean varios capítulos, no estoy segura. Depende del tiempo libre, los comentarios y la inspiración.

Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen.

**SANTANA POV**

Iba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos con todas las miradas puestas en mí. Lógico. Era la chica más popular de todo el McKinley, animadora y con un cuerpazo. Mi vida era perfecta, o eso aparentaba que fuese. Mientras que todo el mundo me veía como una cabrona sin corazón en realidad era todo lo contrario. Me refugiaba en todos esos comentarios mordaces y críticas para que en realidad no supieran lo frágil que era. Prefería que me temieran a arriesgarme a salir herida por confiar en alguien. Aunque no todos me temían. Había una persona con la que podía ser yo misma sin tener miedo. Y esa persona era...

-¡San!¡Despierta!

-¡Brittany!¡Me has asustado!

En efecto. Brittany era la persona más dulce y adorable de todo el mundo. (Puajj ¿he dicho yo eso? Tanto unicornio me está afectando...)

-Perdona San...

(Ay, qué carita de pena)

-No, lo siento Britt-Britt es que iba pensando en mis cosas y no me he dado cuenta.

-Puff, ¡menos mal! dice sonriéndome. (Dios, cuando sonríe hace que mis nervios aumenten)

-Oye Britt, tengo que ir a por mis libros a la taquilla. Ve tú yendo a historia.

-De acuerdo pero no tardes o te echaré de menos.- Y dicho esto me da un beso en la mejilla que hace que me ponga colorada y se va dando saltitos. Se me había puesto una cara de tonta que fue borrada rápidamente al ver con quién se encontraba. Artie, su novio. (¿qué hace con ese pringado? Yo soy Santa López, soy mil veces mejor). Podía tener a cualquiera y ,sin embargo, estaba enamorada de mi mejor amiga (estúpida vida).

Seguí caminando hasta que casi llegué a las taquillas pero cuando ya estaba cerca una mano me agarró del uniforme y me dio un tirón haciendo que entrara de forma brusca en el armario del conserje. Cuando me recompuse del empujón pensaba en decirle un par de palabritas al imbécil que se había atrevido a tocarme pero entonces me di cuenta de quién había sido. Quinn Fabray. Estaba tan sorprendida que apenas podía hablar.

-¿Quinn?...¿qué...qué demonios haces?!¡¿Por qué me has metido aquí dentro?!¡¿Y por qué estás tú aquí?!

-¡Shhh!¡Si dejas de gritar te lo explico!- Había sido un susurro pero lo había dicho medio gritando.

-Está bien...tienes 10 segundos para explicarme qué coño hago en el armario de la limpieza metida contigo.

-A ver...no sé cómo empezar...Bueno, te he agarrado porque necesitaba hablar contigo y debía de ser en privado, por eso lo del armario.

-Ajá...¿y bien...?

-¿Y bien, qué?

-¿Qué era eso tan importante que me tenías que decir?

Quinn parecía nerviosa. Es más, su actitud hacía que yo también me estuviera poniendo de los nervios.

-Venga, suéltalo ya.

No entiendo por qué la estaba costando tanto decírmelo. Ya habíamos pasado la fase de pelearnos por ser capitanas de las animadoras. Las dos éramos co-capitanas, cosa que no nos importaba. Además, había empezado hasta a cogerla aprecio. Algo así como "amigas". Aunque siempre lo fuimos hasta que empezamos luchar por la popularidad, todo se mezcló y...

-Como sabes, volvemos a llevarnos bien lo que significa que podemos confiar la una en la otra, ¿correcto?

-Emm...supongo.

-Pues hay algo que me ha estado reconcomiendo los últimos días...Santana...

-¿Sí?

-Tú...creo que me...gustas.


	2. Chapter 2

No podía estar pasando. Quinn Fabray, una chica católica, una de mis mejores amigas me estaba diciendo que le gustaba.

-Estarás de broma, ¿no?

Por la cara que puso no parecía que bromeara.

-Santana, te lo estoy diciendo en serio. Me gustas.

-Pero, ¿cómo? ¿y por qué y cuando? y...

-¡Déjame contestarlas una a una!

-Lo siento pero es demasiado confuso para mí.

-Para mí sí que es tremendamente confuso.

-Pero Quinn...¡eres la chica más heterosexual que conozco!¿Cómo te voy a gustar?

-¡No lo sé, Santana! Sólo sé que es así. Llevamos siendo de nuevo amigas desde verano y en estos meses hemos estado muy cómodas y muy bien y puede...que sea esa la razón.

-Yo creo que en realidad no te gusto, solamente te caigo muy bien y el haber estado tan agusto te ha liado un poco.

-Mira, no estoy segura del todo pero sé que es más que amistad lo que siento por ti.

-Quinn, somos amigas no podemos...

-Ah, ¿y tú con Brittany, qué?

-¿Qué pasa con Brittany?

-Vamos, Santana. Todo el mundo sabe lo que te pasa con Brittany.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando- (¿cómo que todo el mundo?¿qué saben exactamente?)

-No lo voy a decir porque sé que me estás entendiendo perfectamente pero no me vengas con la excusa de que somos amigas y las amigas no pueden salir.

-Pero Quinn, ¡ni tú ni yo somos lesbianas!

-Santana...me da igual lo que seas, yo siempre te querré pase lo que pase. Eres mi amiga y te acepto pero por favor tienes que ser sincera conmigo. Aunque sobre todo tienes que ser sincera contigo misma.

De repente sentí un escozor en los ojos. Un par de lágrimas rebeldes mojaron mis mejillas. (¿era verdad? ¿podía confiar en ella sin ser juzgada?) No sabía qué hacer. Me derrumbé completamente.

-Yo sólo quiero...sólo quiero que me quieran por lo que soy, sin tener que aparentar...Joder, ¿es tan difícil lo que pido?

Mis piernas flaquearon y estuve a punto de caer si no fuera porque unos brazos me habían agarrado. Me levantaron y me abrazaron fuerte. Escondí la cabeza en su cuello y lloré. Lloré por miedo, miedo de que la gente no me aceptara si supieran lo que realmente soy, por el haber sido rechazada por la única persona a la que amababa pero sobre todo lloré porque por fin alguien estaba dispuesto a apoyarme. Cuando me calmé un poco me separé y la miré a los ojos. Me di cuenta de que la destrozaba el verme así, tan rota. Me dio un vuelco el corazón. Sólo pude susurrar un "gracias".

-No hay de qué. Siempre te voy a ayudar, recuérdalo.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo- su sonrisa me dio seguridad.

Me acordé de lo que habíamos estado hablando hasta hace menos de un minuto. Me atreví a preguntarle:

-Entonces...¿te gustan las chicas?

Parece que mi pregunta la descolocó un poco.

-Umm...digamos que ambos. Podría decirse que soy bisexual pero no me gustan demasiado las etiquetas. ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Yo..soy lesbiana- no sé por qué pero el reconocerlo delante de alguien hizo que me sintiera mejor- pero tampoco soy fan de ser etiquetada.

Nos reímos por la situación. Quinn Fabray y Santana López reconociendo el ser atraídas por chicas. Demasiado extraño. Esto hizo que se calmara un poco la tensión que había en el ambiente. Hasta que Quinn volvió a hablar.

-Sé que te gusta Brittany.

Desvié la mirada. No quería hablar de mis sentimientos hacia ella. Al no haber respuesta por mi parte continuó hablando.

-Y quiero que sepas que no me importa, voy a luchar por ti.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida. La miré y vi que lo decía en serio. (¿luchar por mí?¿a qué se estaba refiriendo?)

-Ella no merece que la quieras. Te sustituyó por un chico sin ni siquiera pensar en ti. No te merece, Santana.

-¿Y tú qué coño sabes qué o no merezco? No tienes ni idea -repliqué enfadada.

No sé por qué la había respondido así. Ella al fin y al cabo sólo estaba diciendo la verdad. Puede que fuera eso.

-En realidad sí que lo sé. Mereces a alguien que esté siempre a tu lado. Que te quiera y que no tenga miedo a cogerte de la mano ni en enfrentarse a cualquiera que se meta contigo. Necesitas que te protejan. Todos lo necesitamos.

Me quedé callada. (¿acaso estaba ella dispuesta a hacer todo eso por mi?)

-Santana- me dice con dulzura y agarrándome con delicadeza la mano- créeme cuando te digo que voy a luchar por ti y voy a hacer que la olvides. Vales demasiado para estar toda tu vida amargada por alguien que no supo apreciarte lo suficiente. Tú decides si quieres ser feliz conmigo.

-Quinn...-estaba sobrecogida por lo que me había dicho- todo eso es precioso y de verdad no sé cómo tengo la suerte de tener a alguien como tú pero...lo siento...no sé si me podrás llegar a gustar de ese modo. Ojalá pudiera borrarla y estar contigo pero de momento no me veo capaz...

(Joder, ¿por qué si tenía la oportunidad de estar con alguien que sí me valoraba no podía aprovecharla? Maldito amor)

-Ya te lo he dicho. No me importa. Lo conseguiré.- tenía una sonrisa radiante en la cara. Sin darme tiempo a responder, sentí cómo sus labios rozaban los míos. Fue solo un segundo pero me quedé congelada.

-Nos vemos luego- me dice y guiñándome un ojo sale del armario del conserje.

Me quedé un momento analizando todo lo que había pasado: Quinn arrastrándome a este mini-cuarto, confesándose y diciéndome que iba a luchar por mí y lo más sorprendente de todo, el beso. Ese ligero beso apenas podía considerarse eso pero había sido especial. Apenas un roce, una caricia. Pero había hecho que por un instante sólo una rubia ocupara mi mente, y esa rubia no tenía los ojos azules.


	3. Chapter 3

Por fin viernes. Me desperté deseando que fuera ya por la tarde. Toda la semana Quinn había estado muy maja y simpática conmigo y aunque habíamos hablado bastante no había vuelto a mencionar nada sobre lo que ocurrió en el armario. Y menos mal porque ni siquiera cuatro días después lo había asimilado.

-¡Santana!¡Levántate ya o llegarás tarde a clase!¿Me estás escuchando?¡Sé que estás ahí!¡Vamos date prisa!

(Ah, qué tranquilidad)

Me arrastré por las sábanas hasta el borde de la cama y fui al baño. Me duché, me peiné y salí a ver qué había en el armario. (Pff...lo mismo de siempre) cogí el la primera blusa que vi y unos pantalones. Luego me puse unas "convers" y bajé a desayunar.

Mi madre empezó a hablar pero yo por la mañana no soy persona así que no escuchaba nada de lo que decía, hasta que oí un nombre...

-...Quinn viene a recogerte...

-¿Cómo?

Sonó un bocinazo.

-Ah, debe de ser ella. Vamos, coge tus cosas y sal ya que te está esperando.

Cogí la mochila y las llaves, me despedí con un simple "adiós" y salí para ver de qué demonios hablaba. Al cerrar la puerta me encontré con una Quinn muy sonriente sentada en el asiento del conductor de un audi blanco. (¡Madre mía!¿qué hace ésta con un audi?)

Me acerqué lentamente y me senté en el asiento del copiloto.

-Buenos días.

-¡Y tan buenos! ¿De dónde has sacado este cochazo?

-¿Esto? Verás, mi madre ahora va al trabajo en transporte público y como vendimos el viejo coche y las cosas de mi padre pues...decidimos comprarlo. Es de ambas pero sobre todo mío.

-Increíble...¿y lo de llevarme a clase?

-Idea de mi madre. Ahora que tengo coche puedo recogerte. ¿No te ha dicho nada tu madre?

-Umm...ha mencionado algo esta mañana pero...

-...no te has enterado, ¿verdad?

-Más o menos.

-Jajaja eres un desastre, Santana.

-No todas podemos ser "Doña perfecta"-. Al segundo recibí un golpe en el brazo- ¡Eh, me ha dolido!

-Eso por pasarte- y sonrió (tiene la sonrisa más bonita del mundo).

Me había quedado embobada cuando me habló.

-¿En qué piensas?

-En que tienes una sonrisa preciosa.

Quinn se puso un poco colorada.

-Emm...cambiando de tema...¿tienes algo qué hacer esta tarde?

Lo pensé un momento y negué con la cabeza.

-No, ¿qué se te ha ocurrido?

-Podrías venirte a mi casa y ver una peli y ya que estamos te podrías quedar a dormir.

Sonaba bien. Quinn seguía siendo mi amiga y disfrutaba de su compañía. Además me apetecía estar una tarde tranquila.

-Claro. Me parece perfecto.

-Bien, pues iremos a mi casa directamente después de clases.

Estuvimos hablando de cosas sin importancia hasta llegar al instituto. Según bajé del coche vi a una rubia. Fui corriendo hasta ella y la abracé por detrás.

-¡San!- se dio la vuelta y me abrazó.

-Buenos días, Britt-Britt- respondió a mi apodo con un beso en la mejilla.

En ese momento llegó Quinn.

-Vaya Santana, con qué rapidez me ignoras.

-Venga Quinn, sólo he ido a saludar a Britt.

-Oye Sanny, ¿te vienes esta tarde a mi casa?

Quinn se puso rígida pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a esperar a mi respuesta.

-Lo siento Britt-Britt pero ya he quedado con Q.

Brittany puso cara de pena pero antes de poder decirla nada más Quinn me agarró del brazo y entramos para ir a clases. Me sobresalté un poco.

-Eh, ¿por qué has hecho eso?

-Porque estabas a punto de arrepentirte de haber quedado conmigo y ya estabas pensando en ir a su casa.

-Q, yo no haría eso...

-Santana, agradezco tu intento pero no. Ambas sabemos que Brittany tiene bastante influencia sobre ti y te manipula fácilmente para salirse con la suya.- (¡ouch! no hacía falta decirlo de esa manera...)

-Tal vez pero eso no significa que vaya a olvidarme de ti. No iba a cambiar de idea sobre lo de esta tarde.

-Tenía que asegurarme...

Seguimos discutiendo hasta que decidimos dejarlo en paz. Me tiré todas las clases que compartía con Quinn hablando sobre qué peli podríamos ver. Mientras, veía por el rabillo del ojo que Brittany nos observaba. Me dolía verla así pero estaba harta de ser su segunda opción por un pringado con gafas y encima en silla de ruedas. Ya era hora de pasar página y olvidarme de tanto drama. Después de comer sólo nos quedaba el Glee club. Nos dirigimos hacia la sala del coro y nos sentamos en la fila de atrás, Quinn a mi lado y Brittany delante con su novio (ejem, friki). El señor Shue entró sonriendo y hablando sobre no se qué grupos de música. Eran del año de cuando Sue Sylvester era niña, o sea, la Edad Media. De repente, Brittany levantó la mano y pidió cantar una canción. Todos la miramos extrañados pero ninguno dijo nada. Bueno, a excepción de Rachel.

-Señor Shue, se suponía que hoy iba a cantar yo para preparar el solo para los nacionales. Tengo que estar perfecta para que así podamos ganar.- ante su comentario rodé los ojos. Únicamente decía lo de "podamos ganar" porque ella no podía participar sola, sino ya nos habría dado a todos una patada en el culo.

-Rachel, dejemos que por una vez cante otra persona. Ya tendrás tiempo de perfeccionar tu solo. Adelante, Brittany, ¿qué vas a cantar?

-"Ours" de Taylor Swift.

Se levantó y se puso en el centro de la sala mirándonos. Empezó a sonar la música y cerró los ojos.

Cuando los abrió me miró fijamente y comenzó a cantar. Yo estaba flipando, evidentemente (¿se suponía que esa canción iba dirigida a mí?). De vez en cuando miraba a los demás pero seguía pendiente de mí, de cómo reaccionaba. Desvié la vista, molesta. Después de todo lo que había aguantado no pensaba en volver a lamerle el culo. Tan sólo jugaba conmigo. Me quería porque sabía que ya no era suya, que algo había cambiado. Me di cuenta de que Quinn estaba apretando los puños. Pensaría que Brittany se iba a volver a salir con la suya. Sin pensar, la cogí de la mano y entrelacé mis dedos. Me miró sorprendida y sonreí. Moví la cabeza insinuándola que nos fuéramos. Asintió levemente. Nos levantamos y salimos de la sala, sin soltarnos, ante la atónita mirada de todos. No estaba dispuesta a aguantar ese paripé enterito.

Media hora más tarde nos encontrábamos en casa de Quinn. Su madre no iba a estar hasta el domingo por la tarde debido a que tenía una excursión a la montaña con sus compañeras de trabajo, así que teníamos la casa a nuestra disposición. Subimos a su habitación a cambiarnos de ropa y a ponernos algo cómodo. Me dejó una camiseta que me llegaba por los muslos de manga corta y unos shorts. Ella se puso algo parecido. Mientras que yo elegía la película, sacó las palomitas recién hechas del microondas y las puso en un bol gigante. Nos sentamos las dos en el sofá con los pies sobre la mesa y pusimos el bol en el medio. Había escogido "Now you see me" porque era de magia y me parecía interesante. Al rato de ponerla, nos pusimos a hablar.

-Gracias por lo de antes.

La miré sin comprender.

-Por lo de agarrarme para que nos fuéramos.

-Ah, eso. No aguantaba más en esa sala. No entiendo qué pretendía Brittany.

-Estaba claro. Quería recuperarte.

-Pues que le vaya bien porque si se refiere a recuperarme como algo más que amigas lo lleva claro.

Quinn se quedó un rato en silencio.

-Eso significa que...

-...¿que lo he superado? Ojalá fuera tan sencillo. Pero sí, se podría decir que ya me queda poco.

-Me alegra oír eso.

Continuamos viendo la película. A mí cada vez me interesaba menos la pantalla y más Quinn. La observé disimuladamente durante un rato hasta que se me ocurrió una idea. Cogí una palomita y se la acerqué a los labios. Ella me miró, abrió la boca y se la comió, rozando mis dedos. Ahora era su turno. Hizo lo mismo que yo, pero en el momento en el que me la iba a comer retiró su mano rápidamente y acabó en su boca. Hice como que me molestaba.

-¡Tramposa!¡Me tocaba a mí!

-Tardabas demasiado.

-¿Ah, sí?- dejé con cuidado el bol en la mesa, me puse en cuclillas encima del sofá y me abalancé sobre ella. Una vez que estaba ella debajo de mí, comencé a hacerla cosquillas. Estuvimos un rato peleando hasta que quedamos exhaustas, riéndonos y ella sujetándome las muñecas. Nuestros rostros habían quedado a unos cuantos centímetros. Nos miramos detenidamente durante un momento y mis ojos fueron a parar a sus labios. Sin pensar más, la besé.

**Siento dejarles con l****a intriga pero lo que pasa después me lo reservo para el cuarto capítulo ;) dejen sus reviews sobre qué les pareció! Un beso :3**


	4. Chapter 4

"Nos miramos detenidamente durante un momento y mis ojos fueron a parar a sus labios. Sin pensar más, la besé."

Fue un beso salvaje, casi desesperado. Después de tanto tiempo sintiéndome como el segundo plato necesitaba atención y necesitaba sentirme querida. Como vi que no reaccionaba mal, empecé a abrir la boca, profundizando el beso. Quinn hizo lo mismo y al cabo de un rato nuestras bocas se movían al compás, nuestras lenguas luchaban por el control. Ya no me tenía agarrada de las muñecas sino que sus manos ahora se aferraban a mi cuello y las mías a su cintura. Las respiraciones eran cada vez más agitadas y yo sentía que me faltaba el aire. Me separé un momento para tranquilizarme y en ese momento me di cuenta de lo que había hecho: me había lanzado a Quinn. Me levanté y me tapé la cara con las manos. No sabía qué hacer, estaba demasiado confusa. Noté unos brazos cálidos rodeándome y sentí su pecho sobre mi espalda. Me estaba abrazando por detrás.

-Santana, ¿estás bien?- me susurró al oído.

Quería que la tierra me tragara. Sentía que me iba a morir de la vergüenza. (Santana, ¿qué narices estás haciendo?)

-Quinn yo...no debería de haber hecho eso. Olvídalo.

-Pero Sant-

-¡Que lo olvides he dicho! Ha sido un maldito y estúpido error. No volverá a pasar- en ese momento ya me había dado la vuelta y estábamos cara a cara. Pude ver en sus ojos una cosa: dolor. Me arrepentí al instante de haberla gritado. Al fin y al cabo, la que se había lanzado había sido yo, por lo que ella no tenía ninguna culpa.

-Oye, yo no quería...

-No, no, está bien, Santana. No pasa nada- yo sabía que la había hecho daño pero sin darme tiempo a nada, susurró un "buenas noches" y subió a su habitación.

(Genial, simplemente genial. La única persona que te apoya completamente, ¿y la tratas así? No sabía que podías llegar a ser tan cabrona)

Mi subconsciente me echaba la bronca y con razón. Decidí subir e intentar disculparme. Con un poco de suerte me dejaría entrar. Apagué la tele, recogí las palomitas desperdigadas por el suelo y respiré un par de veces para relajarme. Cuando llegué a la habitación de Quinn, la puerta estaba entreabierta, lo suficiente para que la viera tirada sobre la cama mirando al techo. Toqué varias veces la puerta y pregunté si podía entrar. Recibí como respuesta un "lo que quieras." Pasé y ella se incorporó. Me quedé de pie mirándola. Tenía los ojos un poco rojos. Supuse que había llorado y me sentí aún peor.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- (vaya, sí que es directa)

-Pedirte perdón

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y a qué debo tal honor?- Fruncí el ceño.

-Q, me pasé y-

-No me digas, no me había dado cuenta

-¿Puedes dejar se ser sarcástica por un segundo y dejar que te pida disculpas?- me estaba ya poniendo de los nervios.

-¿Pedir disculpas por qué? ¿Por decirme la verdad? ¿Lo que pensabas? ¿Que soy un estúpido error y que ojalá fuera Brittany y no la zorra de tu amiga que se aprovecha de ti?

-Yo nunca he dicho que te estés aprovechando de mí-

-Lo sé

-No eres un error, el error ha sido besarte- me acerqué a la cama y me senté a su lado.

-Pues si que tengo que besar mal- rodé los ojos.

-Quinn, sabes a lo que me refiero. Yo ahora lo estoy pasando mal y no es justo para ninguna lo que he hecho. Lo último que quiero es confundirte y hacerte daño sin estar segura antes de lo que siento. Necesito todavía un tiempo. ¿Puedes dármelo?

Ella me miró, se lo pensó un momento y suspiró.

-Claro que te lo doy y sí, te perdono. Sé que en realidad no pretendías gritarme pero, que te quede claro, no vuelvas a hacerlo.

-¿O si no...?

-O si no te daré una paliza- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Tú? ¿Pegarme a mí? ¡Já! Soy de Lima Hights Adj-

-Sí, sí, Lima blablabla...pero si en el fondo eres una debiluch- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que le había pega con la almohada en toda la cara. Me empecé a reír y recibí entonces un golpe. Estuvimos peleándonos un rato hasta que no pudimos más. Cuando por fin nos calmamos, decidimos dormir las dos en la misma cama.

Nos metimos dentro de las sábanas y apagamos la luz. Estábamos en silencio, mirando el techo. Sentía que Quinn quería decirme algo porque notaba que me miraba de reojo, pero no abría la boca. Como no podía dormir, me arriesgué a preguntarla qué le rondaba por la mente.

-Q, deja de pensar tanto que parece que te va a explotar el cerebro- reí.

-¿Eh?

-Anda, dime, ¿qué quieres saber?

-¿Cómo sabes que quiero preguntarte algo?

-Yo lo sé todo, Fabray- dije con voz misteriosa.

-Vale...a ver...si te lo digo...no, espera...qué...umm- (creo que no sabe ni por dónde empezar)

Giré mi cabeza para mirarla.

-Como no me des más información...soy adivina, pero no tanto

Ella soltó una risita nerviosa y se quedó callada. Un segundo después, tomó aire y lo soltó un par de veces, y por fin abrió su puñetera boca (puñetera porque me tenía de los nervios de lo que esta tardando).

-Primero, prométeme que no te enfadarás

-Eh...si me dices eso es porque me voy a enfadar y mucho

-Pues entonces no te lo digo- replicó molesta.

No dije nada. La verdad es que me picaba la curiosidad con qué sería eso en lo que no dejaba de pensar Quinn.

-De acueeerdo, intentaré no enfadarme...¿te vale?

-Bueno, que lo intentes ya es mucho por tu parte- rodé los ojos ante ese comentario.

-Quinn, te juro que o me lo dices ya o te tiro de la cama y tu linda cabecita acabará en el suelo

-Santana...

-...sí...

-¿Por qué te gusta Brittany?

Me quedé en shock. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Giré todo mi cuerpo y quedé recostada sobre mi costado. La miré un largo rato. Ella apartaba la vista.

-¿A qué te refieres?- en realidad lo sabía perfectamente, pero no creía estar capacitada para responderla en estos momentos,

-Pues a que qué tiene ella que no teng- se quedó callada rápidamente. Parecía que iba a decir más pero no fue así. La pillé al momento.

-...¿que no tengas tú?- acabé.

-¡No! No...n...sí...

Solté un suspiro. No era una pregunta nada fácil de responder. Y menos ahora con el cacao que tenía yo en mi cabeza. Intenté responder con lo que creía que sentía.

-Pues ella es...guapa, inteligente a su manera, dulce, cariñosa, inocente...

-Vale, gracias. No necesito sabes más- y se dio la vuelta para quedar de cara a la pared. Yo seguí hablando.

-...pero creo que ya no es así, no del todo.

Ante esto Quinn me volvió a mirar. En su mirada vi una pizca de...¿esperanza?

-Explícate- me exijió

-Sigue siendo guapa, eso sin duda. En cambio, lo de inocente se acabó el día que empezó a salir con el estúpido ruedas, sabiendo que eso sería muy doloroso para mí.

Ella asintió, haciéndome saber que entendía a lo que me refería. Ya nada era igual.

-Pero Quinn...no tienes que compararte con ella. Sois completamente diferentes.

-Ya...ella te gusta y yo no

-No digas tonterías

-No las digo

-Q, tú eres guapísima, la chica más guapa de todo el instituto, super lista, sacas en todo matricula, dulce y tierna cuando quieres, aunque tienes un carácter bastante fuerte. Tienes muchísimas cualidades y admiro todas y cada una de ellas

-¿En serio piensas todo eso de mí?- preguntó con cautela.

-Claro que sí. Eres una persona increíble y lo que más me gusta de ti es que nunca te rindes y nunca dejas que nadie me haga daño. Eres como mi guardián

-Y si tengo todo eso, ¿por qué no te gusto?

-Puede que sea porque me fijé primero en Brittany...

-Y hasta que no la olvides nada, ¿no?

-No lo sé...no es tan fácil...Quin, me atraes, eso está claro pero tengo que esperar a ver si-

-A ver si puedes llegar a sentir algo más que amistad...- terminó mi frase.

Asentí levemente. Ella también asintió para sí misma. Me dio un beso en la mejilla susurrándome un "que duermas bien" y se dio la vuelta. Me quedé observando su silueta a través de los rayos de Luna que entraban a través de la ventana. Era perfecta, demasiado. Sentí la necesidad de abrazarla, de sentir esa perfección. Me acerqué lentamente y rodeé su cintura con mi brazo derecho. Cuando sintió mi cercanía se tensó, pero al notar mi brazo se relajó y acurrucó su espalda contra mi pecho. La apreté intentando quedarme con esa sensación que me llenaba por dentro y suspiré contra su cuello. Ella soltó un pequeño gemido. Y así, abrazadas, nos quedamos dormidas.

**Siento la tardanza! Sé que he estado mucho tiempo desconectada pero es que no tengo casi tiempo :( intentaré seguir escribiendo lo más seguido que pueda! Decidme si os ha gustado! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**SANTANA POV**

Me desperté al sentir una mano acariciándome el muslo. Abrí los ojos poco a poco hasta acostumbrarlos a la luz del sol y lo que vi me dejo sin respiración. Un ángel. Tenia los cabellos de oro, unos ojos color avellana preciosos y una sonrisa que deslumbraría a cualquiera. Al darse cuenta de que le observaba se sonrojó.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto, Santana?

-No sabía que la gente pudiera ser tan sexy y guapa por las mañanas

-No soy tan guap-

-No lo sabía hasta que me miré en el espejo- Quinn nada más escucharme se echó a reír

-Tú y la humildad, no os conocéis, ¿no?

-Umm...no me suena, no

-Anda, calla y vayámonos a desayunar

Bajamos las escaleras y fuimos a la cocina. Mientras que Quinn preparaba los cafés, yo hacía las tostadas en la sartén. En un momento dado, se me cayó una cuchara al suelo. Me agaché a recogerla y al levantarme no pude no fijarme en su espléndido culo. Me quedé unos segundos admirándolo e intenté seguir como si nada.

-La gente normal hace las tostadas en la tostadora- oí que decía Quinn.

-Primero, YO soy única y segundo, la gente no sabe lo que se pierde

-Lo que tú digas, pero que no se te quemen por quedarte embobada con mi perfecto trasero- al decir esto, la miré y ella me guiñó un ojo. Mis mejillas cogieron un tono rojo.

-Ohhh, ¡pero si se ha sonrojado!-rió Quinn.

-N...no es verdad- intenté disimular mirando fijamente al suelo.

-San, no pasa nada. Lo entiendo. Es imposible resistirse a mí

-¿Qué ha pasado con lo de "conoces la humildad"?

-Lo olvidé- dijo sacándome la lengua.

Después de eso, nos sentamos a desayunar en el comedor. Estábamos muy a gusto charlando de nada en particular. Una vez acabamos, recogimos, nos vestimos y decidimos ir a hacer un poco de footing. No podíamos perder la forma.

Mientras íbamos corriendo, yo la miraba disimuladamente. Quinn iba con un top y unas mallas que hacían que se le marcase casi todo.

(Acéptalo, te está empezando a volver loca)

Como siempre, mi mente estaba jodiéndome. Se me ocurrió una idea para intentar distraerme.

-Hey Q, ¿te apetece echar una carrerita?- ella giró su cabeza hacia mí.

-¿No somos un poco mayores para eso?

-Nunca se es mayor para correr- intenté convencerla.

-Está bien pero que haya un premio- fruncí el ceño.

-¿Qué clase de premio?

-Quién gane le puede pedir cualquier cosa a la perdedora- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Dudé un segundo. No me fiaba un pelo de esta chica. Tenía que ganar como fuera.

-¡Trato hecho!

-Desde la farola hasta el final de la calle...preparados...¡YA!

-Eh,¡has salido antes!- la grité molesta. Ella sólo rió y siguió corriendo. Empecé a esprintar y cuando ya por fin iba a cogerla me volví a quedar embobada con su cuerpo. Su coleta iba de un lado a otro, describiendo un movimiento armónico que me hipnotizaba. Ella miró hacia atrás y me sonrió. Yo como una tonta le devolví la sonrisa. (Wtf Santana? ¡Concentrate!). Cuando quise reaccionar ya habíamos llegado a la meta y Quinn no para de dar saltos de alegría.

-Jajaja ¡he ganado!

-No es justo, siempre haces trampas- gruñí.

-Lo que tu digas, perdedora

-Acabemos con esto de una vez. ¿Qué quieres que haga?- Quinn se dio la vuelta y se acerco a mí. Me puse nerviosa (¿acaso me iba a pedir un beso?).

-Quiero que...vayas conmigo al cine...- la miré sorprendida. No me esperaba algo tan normal.

-¿Sólo eso? Claro que voy

-...como una cita- terminó de decir. Ya sabia yo que no iba a ser tan fácil.

-¿Qué?

-Que quiero una cita contigo

-¿Por qué?- pregunté confusa.

-Vamos, Santana, sabes de sobre el porqué. No me hagas decirlo en alto

La miré detenidamente. Intentaba no mirarme a la cara.

-Acepto si me dejas elegir la película- dije sonriendo. Ella levantó la mirada.

-Tenías que ir de todas formas pero me alegra no haber tenido que arrastrarte- bromeó.

-Creo que subestimas mi fuerza

-Y tú la mía- dijo retándome.

-Volvamos a casa antes de que acabemos por los suelos

-Me encantaría acabar encima de ti...-dijo en voz baja Quin.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. Creo que no se dio cuenta de que la había oído. Menos mal, porque de sólo imaginármelo me ponía un poco cachonda. (Estás enferma). Gracias, conciencia.

**QUINN POV**

Volvimos de correr y nos duchamos y preparamos para la cita de la tarde. Ninguna iba a ponerse nada formal. No quería que nos sintiéramos incómodas. Sería como una salida entre amigas pero con derecho a roce. (¿Derecho como abalanzarte sobre ella cuando estéis en el cine a oscuras?). Empecé a ponerme nerviosa por lo que podría pasar. Oí unos pasos y cuando levanté la cabeza la vi guapísima. Santana iba con unos tacones altos, unos vaqueros oscuros ajustados y una blusa blanca con escote. Llevaba el pelo suelto sobre sus hombros. No se había maquillado mucho, pero no lo necesitaba. En absoluto.

-Estás muy guapa, S- dije con una sonrisa.

-Como siempre-dijo devolviéndomela. Rodé los ojos por su comentario nada egocéntrico. Cuando volvió a mirarme, su sonrisa había desaparecido.-Tú estás preciosa, Q- vaya, no me lo esperaba.

Le di un abrazo al que ella reaccionó apretándome fuerte. Al separarnos, le dejé un pequeño peso en la mejilla.

Cuando por fin conseguimos aparcar, fuimos a por las entradas. Santana eligió "Divergente". Me habían comentado que estaba bien así que no puse ninguna pega. Justo cuando íbamos a entrar a la sala, una voz nos llamó la atención. Una voz que no podía ser más inoportuna.

-¡Sanny! ¡Quinn!- gritó Brittany.

Vino corriendo y primero abrazó a Santana. Bueno, más que abrazarla se tiró encima de ella. No se cayeron de milagro. Después, me saludó a mí. Mi sonrisa no podía ser más falsa. Una vez nos hubo saludado, se formó un silencio un poco incómodo, pero Brittany ni se dio cuenta. A veces envidio lo tonta que es.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Britt-Britt?- fue Santana la que rompió el hielo.

-Pues vine a comprarle ropa a Lord Tubbington para que se olvide de fumar -lo dicho, tonta del bote.- ¿Y vosotras?

-Íbamos a ver una peli

-Ah...¿cuál?

-"Divergente"

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Quería ir a verla en cuanto la estrenaran!- no me gustaba el matiz que estaba tomando todo esto- ¿Puedo ir con vosotras?- (joder, lo sabía)

-Eh...sí, claro- miré a Santana con odio.

-¡Genial! ¡Voy a por chuches, en seguida vuelvo!- y se fue corriendo a la tienda.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Santana habló:

-Lo siento, Q...no podía decirla que no...

-Oh, ¿cómo ibas tú a poder negarla algo? Incluso en nuestra cita

-Todo esto de la cita fue idea tuya así que no me eches a mi la bronca-dijo con tono enfadado.

-¿Y la idea de la carrera?

-¿Y la del premio?

-Si tan pocas ganas tenías de venir, habérmelo dicho- dije muy molesta.

En ese momento volvió el estúpido unicornio con una bolsa gigante repleta de chucherías.

-¿No entramos?- preguntó.

-Sí, vamos Britt-Britt- dijo Santana cogiéndola de la mano. Brittany la miró y sonrió. Yo me quedé atrás, muerta de celos.

Las seguí hasta las butacas y una duda me asaltó. ¿Iba Brittany a sentarse al lado de MI Santana? Mi respuesta llegó en seguida. De los tres huecos que había, Santana se sentó en el extremo izquierdo, Brittany en el centro y yo...bueno, donde quedaba. Estaba flipando. Yo había llevado a Santana en una cita y ni siquiera estábamos sentadas juntas. Intenté concentrarme en la película e ignorar todo lo demás. Cuando iba más o menos por la mitad, vi por el rabillo del ojo algo que me mató. Giré mi cabeza y se me desencajó la mandíbula. Se estaban liando. Santana y Brittany se estaban besuqueando al lado mío. Mi corazón empezó a resquebrajarse y me escocían los ojos. No podía seguir mirando, tenía que salir inmediatamente de ahí. Me levanté, atravesé la sala a oscuras y me dirigí al aparcamiento. Cinco minutos después del momento más espantoso de toda mi vida, estaba intentado abrir el coche. Había empezado a llover. La mano me temblaba, y eso dificultaba que la llave entrase. No era un coche de esos que se abrían a distancia, para mi mala suerte. Estaba a punto de conseguirlo cuando de repente...

-Q, ¿adónde vas sin mí?

Me quedé inmóvil. Giré sobre mis propios talones y quedé en frente de ella. En frente de la mujer que me había destrozado por dentro.

**Bueno, que os pareció? Esta vez he actualizado pronto, creo yo :) si queréis comentarme algo ya sabéis → reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

"_-Q, ¿adónde vas sin mí?_

_Me quedé inmóvil. Giré sobre mis propios talones y quedé en frente de ella. En frente de la mujer que me había destrozado por dentro."_

No dije nada. Tan sólo me limité a mirarla. O a intentarlo, porque entre mis lágrimas y la lluvia que caía sobre mis pestañas sólo veía cosas difusas. Me costaba mantener los ojos abiertos. Todo el dolor se había convertido en frío. Un frío helado que me recorría el cuerpo. Sentía que iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento. Esta confusa, cabreada y, sobre todo, rota. Lo único que quería era encerrarme en mi habitación y llorar hasta que el mundo se acabase.

-Q, te estoy hablando

Volví a mirarla, pero esta vez con rabia.

-¿Qué coño quieres de mí?

-Quiero saber por qué te has ido tan de repente del cine- no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo.

-¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio?- en cualquier momento iba a perder el control y tenía dos opciones: una, arrancarle el pelo, y la otra, salir corriendo. Con lo que llovía podría resbalarme y Santana podía perfectamente alcanzarme por lo que veía con más posibilidades la primera.

-No entiendo nada, Quinn

-Pues yo sí. Ahora lo entiendo todo- digo sintiendo cómo mientras hablaba se me iba formando un nudo en la garganta (oh, oh, te estás empezando a derrumbar, Quinnie).

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Todo este tiempo has estado jugando conmigo. Me has hecho creer que tenía alguna posibilidad cuando lo único que prentendías era verme caer- ella me miraba confusa, lo que hacía que me enfadara aún más- sabía que podías ser una cabrona, pero no una zorra mentirosa y falsa

-Eh, eh, eh. Te has pasado. ¿Con qué derecho me insultas de ese modo? ¿Puedes explicarme de una puta vez por qué estás tan furiosa conmigo?

-¡Tengo todo el maldito derecho del mundo, joder! ¡Te has liado con Brittany en frente de mis narices! -veo su cara de sorpresa y sigo hablando- ¡Podías haber pensado un poco en cómo me afectaría eso!- después de gritarle, me relajo un poco. Me siento mejor al haberlo soltado aunque todavía me quedan un par de palabras que decirle. Observo cómo agacha la cabeza.

-No es lo que parece, Quinn...déjame explicarm- intenta hablar pero no quiero escucharla.

-No hay nada ya que puedas decir que no lo joda más, Santana- digo metiéndome en el coche.

Veo que ella hace el amago de acercarse a la puerta pero rápidamente meto la llave y salgo a toda velocidad del aparcamiento. Siento unas gotas en el cuello. Ya no podía contener más las lágrimas y resbalan sin control por mis mejillas. Según llego a mi casa, apago el motor y entro en ella. Por suerte, mi madre no llegaba hasta mañana. Haría demasiadas preguntas si me viera así. Subo las escaleras y me meto en la ducha. El agua caliente recorre mi cuerpo, pero no lo siento. Parece que el frío se ha quedado anclado a mí. O puede que se haya vuelto a convertir en dolor. Mientras intento descifrar qué es, unas imágenes vuelven a mi cabeza. "Santana agarrando la mano de Brittany.""Brittany besando a Santana y ella correspondiéndole.""Santana mirándome confusa en el aparcamiento". (¡Basta! ¡No quiero ver más!). Pegué un grito de rabia al recordarlo todo. Mi mente no me ayudaba en absoluto. Cerré el grifo y me senté en la bañera, escondiendo la cabeza entre mis piernas mientras me sujetaba las rodillas contra el pecho. Cuando llevaba un rato en esa posición, noté mis músculos entumecidos. Empecé a levantarme con cuidado y cogí una toalla. Me sequé el pelo y fui a ponerme algo de ropa. Ya casi se me había olvidado lo sucedido hace unas horas cuando noté que mi móvil sonaba. Inmediatamente, mi corazón se encogió al ver quién llamaba. Dejé que saltara el buzón de voz y lo cogí. Tenía once llamadas perdidas y tres mensajes, obviamente todos ellos de Santana. De nuevo, dolor. Tiré el teléfono contra la pared y se le salió la batería. Me dejé caer sobre la cama y volvía sollozar.

Cuando me desperté, era ya muy entrada la noche. Me sentía agotada y sin ganas. Mi tripa hizo acto de presencia y empezó a rugir. Solté un suspiro y bajé a ver qué podía haber en la nevera. Estando a medio camino, el timbre sonó. Paré y miré la puerta con curiosidad. Volvieron a llamar. Y otra, y otra y así hasta que harta me decidí a ver quién era el imbécil que se iba a quedar sin mano. No debería de haberlo hecho. Al abrir, vi a una mujer morena, con el pelo y la ropa empapada. Su mirada mostraba decisión. Antes de poder reaccionar, ella pasó al salón.

-Será mejor que te vayas, no te quiero aquí- dije con toda la tranquilidad que pude. Ella se sentó en el sofá y negó con la cabeza.

-No me pienso ir hasta que me escuches, Quinn

-Ni loca voy a hacerlo

-Quinn, necesito que oigas lo que en realidad ha pasado

-Ya sé lo que ha pasado. Os habéis besado, yo me he ido y tú me has seguido

-Esa no es toda la verdad- estaba a punto de volver a subir a mi cuarto cuando me volví a fijar en ella. Se la veía destrozada. Estaba tan sorprendida al encontrármela en la puerta que ni lo había notado. (Escucha lo que tenga que decirte y ya decidirás luego qué hacer). Por una vez, mi cerebro me estaba dando un buen consejo. Cogí aire y me senté en el sillón, de cara a ella.

**SANTANA POV**

Al ver que se sentaba para escucharme suspiré de alivio. Ya había conseguido lo más difícil, ahora sólo me quedaba que supiera lo que había ocurrido. Tenía una oportunidad de arreglar las cosas y debía aprovecharla. El agua de mi ropa se filtraba y hacía que se me calasen los huesos, lo que me desconcentraba. Levanté la cabeza y empecé a hablar:

-Cuando estábamos sentadas viendo la película…

Flashback

Tener a Brittany a mi lado me pone nerviosa. Todavía no la he superado del todo y estar tan cerca hace que me sienta incómoda. Yo seguía mirando la pantalla pero noté como me observaba. Noté como su mano acariciaba la mía. Instintivamente la retiré, me miró y sonrió. (¿Qué narices le hace tanta gracia?). No entendía sus intenciones. Me fijé en que su mirada pasó de mis ojos a mis labios. (Oh, mierda. No lo hará. No puede). De repente, ella se lanzó a mi boca. Mi primer impulso fue apartarme pero me agarró la cara y no dejaba que me apartara. Mi mente decía que parase pero mi cuerpo se resistía, había echado tanto de menos su piel... (pero la piel de Quinn es más suave) (Quinn es más dulce) (QUINN QUINN QUINN). Mi mente se iba a una rubia, una rubia de ojos verdes y marrones. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo me separé. La miré horrorizada mientras que ella seguía teniendo esa estúpida sonrisa. Vi que a su derecha había un hueco. (¡NO! ¡DIME QUE NO LO HA VISTO!). Me levanté y salí corriendo de la sala. Busqué con la mirada a la rubia pero mis ojos se encontraron con unos azules. Brittany había ido detrás de mí.

-Brittany, ¿qué mierda pretendías ahí adentro?- ella se acercó a mi oreja.

-Recuperarte- susurró. Yo sacudí mi oído con asco, como si un mosquito me estuviera molestando.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora?

-Porque me he dado cuenta de que te quiero, Santana- la miré con desagrado.

-Y ha sido justamente cuando te dejo que seas feliz con ruedas e intento pasar página- frunzo el ceño- y justamente cuando empiezo a llevarme mejor con Quinn. Mucha casualidad, ¿no crees?

-Yo lo llamo destino

-Pues yo lo llamo celos y ser una egoísta. Además, tenías que hacerlo delante de ella, ¿verdad? Tenías que marcar lo que era tuyo

-No me di cuenta- dice con cara de buena.

-¡Y una mierda! Ahora Quinn estará enfadada conmigo y todo por tu culpa- digo molesta.

-¿Y qué más te da?

-Brittany, no quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo así. No quiero que te acerques ni a Quinn ni a mí. Tú sólo me quieres cuando no me puedes tener. No soy tu juguetito asi que olvídame- y me alejé corriendo, en busca de MI rubia.

Fin del flashback

-Y a partir de ahí fue cuando te encontré en el aparcamiento...y el resto ya lo sabes- terminé de contar.

En todo el rato que había estado hablando Quinn no me había interrumpido ni una sola vez. No sabía si tomarlo como algo bueno o malo. Esperé un poco a ver si decía algo pero tan solo me miraba. No podía descifrar su mirada. No sabía qué se le podría estar pasando por la cabeza. No aguanté más la tensión y empecé a disculparme:

-Quinn, lo siento muchísimo yo de verdad no quería-

-Te apartaste…tú...te apartaste- dice muy bajito.

-Lo único en lo que podía pensar mientras me besaba era en ti- la confieso. Mi vista estaba clavada en el suelo. Entonces, oigo un ruido. Ella se había levantando y me miraba con ternura.

-Santana, me has defendido y te has enfrentado a Brittany solo por mí

-Era una maldita manipuladora- susurro comenzando a cabrearme. Pero ella me alza la cara y me da un pequeño beso en los labios que hace que me relaje de inmediato.

-Deja de pensar en eso, no merece la pena- me dice acariciándome las mejillas con los pulgares.- ¿Sabes? Hace unas horas esto- se señala el corazón- estaba roto -eso hace que me sienta horriblemente culpable- pero ahora- me coge la mano y la pone en su pecho, notando lo fuerte que late- está más vivo que nunca y es gracias a ti- yo me quedo sorprendida de lo increíblemente dulce que puede llegar a ser esta chica. Entonces, agarro también su mano y hago lo mismo. Me mira y veo como una sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

-El mío también está loco, loco de amor por ti, Quinn. Que Brittany me besase me ha hecho darme cuenta de me estoy enamorando de ti y eso es algo que me encanta y me hace muy feliz- digo empezando a emocionarme. No puedo resistirme más y la beso. Un beso cargado de ternura, suavidad y amor. Cuando nos separamos veo que sus ojos tienen un brillo especial.

-Te quiero, Santana- me dice cerca de los labios. Yo sonrío todavía más, si es que eso es posible.

-Te quiero, Quinn- la respondo con sinceridad

**Ayyy no me digáis que no son monas! Decidme si os ha gustado :) → reviews**

**PD: ahora estoy actualizando bastante rápido porque tengo inspiración o algo, esperemos que me dure!**


	7. Chapter 7

**QUINN POV**

-Quinnie, cariño, es hora de levantarse. Vas a llegar tarde a clase como no te pongas ya en marcha- abrí un ojo y vi a mi madre asomándose por mi puerta. Su cara decía "o te levantas, o te levanto" así que empecé a prepararme. Me puse el uniforme de animadora, me peiné y me hice una coleta. Me puse un poco de maquillaje y bajé a desayunar. Mi madre me había preparado un tazón de cereales, dos tostadas y un zumo de naranja. Me senté enfrente de ella y comencé a comer. Pensé en el día que me esperaba: lunes, por la mañana entrenamiento y después un montón de clases aburridísimas. Entonces me acordé de una cosa, o mejor dicho, de una persona. Una sonrisa se me escapó de los labios. El sábado fue un día de locos pero acabó bastante bien y el domingo solo nos limitamos a disfrutar de la mutua compañía. Fue un fin de semana bastante movidito.

-¿En qué piensas?- la voz de mi madre me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-En nada

-No debe ser nada porque estabas sonriendo- (mierda) - ¿hay algún chico especial?- rodé los ojos. (Sí, sobre todo un chico)

-No, ya te he dicho que nada

-Quinnie, a mí puedes contármelo- la miré dudando. Cuando me quedé embarazada de Beth, me echaron de casa y me dieron de lado. Pero después mi madre se arrepintió, echó a mi padre y me volvió a acoger. Estuve mucho tiempo guardándola rencor y desconfiando pero me demostró que había cambiado. No sabía hasta qué punto lo había hecho. Por el momento no se lo contaría, no hasta que fuera oficial.

-Lo sé, mamá- respondí mirándola a los ojos. Ya había terminado de desayunar así que me levanté y fui a - Quinn, tómate el zumo que tiene muchas vitaminas- bueno, volví, me tomé el zumo y subí a lavarme los dientes. Una vez lista, cogí la mochila y las llaves del coche.

-¡Acuérdate de pasar a buscar a Santana! -gritó mi madre desde el salón. ¡Casi lo había olvidado! Con todo lo que había pasado ya ni me acordaba.

-Buenos días, S- dije con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Q- dijo con desgano. Me fijé en que parecía agotada, como si no hubiera dormido bien.

-Oye, ¿te pasa algo?

-No

-Santana, estás horrible

-Vaya, gracias Q

-No, me refiero a que tú siempre estás preciosa- ante esto Santana alzó una ceja. Bajé la cabeza avergonzada. Ella me observó durante un momento y dijo:

-Quedamos a la hora de comer en el campo de fútbol americano, debajo de las gradas- en ese momento, acabábamos de llegar al parking del instituto. Se bajó y se fue corriendo. No entendí nada.

-¿Y ahora qué hago yo hasta la hora de comer?- me pregunté en alto.

El entrenamiento y las clases nunca me habían parecido tan eternas, claro que sin Santana como para no aburrirse. Me dirigí casi corriendo hacia las gradas. Al llegar, la vi. Estaba de espaldas, hablando como para ella misma, en bajito. Me sentía incómoda. No sabía si interrumpir o...

-Q, has venido- (vaya, qué silenciosa soy).

-Santana...¿qué era eso tan importante como para dejarme todo el día sola e intrigada?

**SANTANA POV**

Y ahí vino la pregunta que llevaba esperando. Tragué saliva y la miré a los ojos.

-Umm...me has dicho que estaba horrible- ella abrió la boca pero hice un gesto para que me dejarara hablar- y estoy horrible porque no he dormido nada, y no he dormido nada porque...me pasé la noche pensando en ti- cerré los ojos un momento. Entonces, sentí un roce. Cuando los abrí, vi a Quinn muy cerca de mí, con sus labios casi sobre los míos. Me acarició las mejillas con los pulgares y me dio un pico.

-¿En serio?- la miré y le brillaban los ojos. Sonreí.

-Sí. Como ya te dije me estoy enamorando de ti Quinn y lo único que puedo hacer es...preguntarte una cosa

-Dime- noté que estaba un poco nerviosa al igual que yo. Le cogí las manos.

-¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?- dije con todo el valor que tenía. Me quedé expectante, esperando una respuesta. Pero esa respuesta no llegaba y mi corazón cada vez latía más rápido. Sentía que si no escuchaba un "sí" iba a derrumbarme ahí mismo. Pero entonces la vi mover los labios. No me lo podía creer.

-¿Qu-qué has dicho?

-Que sí, ¡que me encantaría ser tu novia Santana!

De inmediato, me embargó una sensación de felicidad y solté un suspiro. Sin pensarlo ni un momento más, puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello y la besé como si no hubiera un mañana, como si toda mi vida hubiera estado esperando ese beso, como si por fin hubiera encontrado la pieza que me faltaba. Sentía electricidad por mi cuerpo y mi cabeza estaba en las nubes. No quería que esa sensación se acabase nunca, pero lo hizo, en algún momento Quinn se había separado y ahora estábamos abrazadas. Inspiré su aroma y sentí que me iba a desmayar. Todo era perfecto, demasiado. La campana sonó, poniendo fin a nuestro mágico momento. Solté un gruñido al escucharla. Menos mal que ya sólo nos quedaba una clase y era la del Glee club. Al separarnos, me dirigí a la entrada pero Quinn me agarró la mano y continuó andando al lado mío. La miré extrañada. (Imbécil, es tu novia, es normal que vayáis cogidas de la mano). Siempre estaba mi mente para recordarme sutilmente las cosas. Mientras íbamos por los pasillos miles de miradas se posaban sobre nosotras. En vez de incomodarme y hacerme querer salir corriendo, hicieron que me sintiera orgullosa de poder estar con la mujer que me acompañaba. Le apreté ligeramente la mano y cuando se giró para mirarme le robé un beso. Me fijé en el rubor de sus mejillas.

-Hey, te has puesto roja- le digo con una sonrisa pícara- no será que te da vergüenza que nos vean besarn- no pude terminar porque sentí su lengua casi en mi garganta. Me había cogido del cuello y me había dado un morreo con tal intensidad que yo creía que me iba a caer.

-Ahora la que se ha puesto roja eres tú- me recriminaba- no será que te has puesto...-se acercó a mi oreja y susurró- ...cachonda-. Noté que una parte de mí estaba un poco húmeda (mierda, con sólo un beso mira como te ha puesto López).

-N...no, que va. No soy tan fácil, Fabray- intenté disimular.

-Lo que tú digas, S

Al llegar a la sala del Glee club, todos nos miraron sonrientes, todos excepto una.

-Me parece que ya os habéis enterado

-Las noticias vuelan rápido, Santana- me dijo Brittany. Nos miraba con una mezcla de odio y asco.

-Como representante de este club, tengo el honor de comunicaros que estamos todos muy contentos de que por fin salgáis. Os damos nuestro apoyo y-

-Gracias Berry pero cállate ya por favor, me das dolor de cabeza

-Santana, no seas borde- me reprendió mi novia. Yo rodé los ojos.

-Uh, parece que alguien ha conseguido domesticar a la fiera- soltó Sam.

-Mira, bocatrucha, vuelves a decir otra tontería y...

-¡Basta! Dejémonos de peleas sin sentido. Santana, Quinn, de verdad que nos alegramos mucho por vosotras. Ya era hora de que dierais el paso- dijo Kurt.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Quinn.

-Pues a que estaba claro que os gustabais

-Pero si hasta hace dos semanas no sabíamos nada de los sentimientos de la otra

-Se veía que teníais química y sabíamos que tarde o temprano ibais a acabar juntas- ante esto, Quinn y yo nos volvimos a sonrojar.

-¡Ohh, pero si son adorables!- gritó Blaine. Todos soltaron el mismo ruidito y se acercaron a abrazarnos. Me intenté resistir pero al final me dejé llevar y les correspondí con cariño. Un momento después, oímos un portazo. Me fijé en que Brittany ya no estaba. Solté un suspiro. Odiaba que las cosas hubieran acabado así entre nosotras. Quinn me leyó la mente y me besó, haciéndome saber que todo estaría bien. Deseé que así fuera.

**Bueeenoo aquí estoy de nuevo! Siento la tardanza pero intento escribir en mis ratos libres (que son pocos) y no siempre estoy inspirada. Ahora tengo finales así que en breves tendré más tiempo :) Decidme si os gusta y si queréis podéis darme ideas → reviews!**


End file.
